Second Sun (AK)
Information Day 5 19:00 Corporal William Dunn 1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment Washington, D.C. USA Waking up When I wake up I'm all woozy and groggy, but quickly come to m y senses as I grab my ScarH and get behind a small brick wall with Srg. Foley. As I load up my gun I take a look around the burning DC. Trees are on fire, the capitol building is on fire, its a raining hell. I come to my senses as Bullets fly past my head and hit the damaged helicopter behind us. I peek my head around the wall and attempt to hit one of the Russians. "Target! Target! 2 o'clock!" I yell, taking down a tango. I then turn around and see Pvt. James Ramirez getting up. Pvt Wade picks up a lone M4A1 and runs over to the helicopter. "Take this and stay down-!" He is cut off when he gets shot, he dies before he even hits the floor. "Wades down!" Sgt. Foley yells. Ramirez is shooting now, along with the rest of us, he knows we are heavily out numbered and out gunned. We continue shooting as constant gunfire rains down on us. Enemy planes fly over us, enemies rappel from helicopters all around us. "Ramirez last mag make it count!" Sgt. Foley says passing his lag magazine to Ramirez. "Ginny Ammo check!" Sgt. Foley yells. "Out sir!" Pvt Ginny replies! "There's too many of them!" I say taking cover behind the brick wall while I reload. All while this is happening positions of enemy tangos are being yelled out throughout our small "fortress." "I'm out!" Says one Ranger. "Shaun! 80 meters from your position!" Ginny says. "Tango down!" A ranger says. "Got it got it!" Pvt. Shaun replies taking out the tango 80 meters in front of him. I continue firing, counting how many bullets I have left after every shot. I hear the click of Ramire's gun. "Ready sir 3 rounds left!" I yell, I then move out of cover to much, and I take a bullet to the arm. As I fall, Sgt. Foley starts quick with assisting me. "Corporal! Hang on! Sgt. Foley says. "Defend this position!" Sgt. Foley says. I'm muttering swear words as I start losing consciousness. Then as a Russian search light puts its spotlight on our position, I black out. The Sky is Falling I wake up almost immediately. When I wake I look up and see what looks like an EMP start flying across the sky. It reaches the helicopter with the spotlight, then it becomes bad. The windows of the capitol buildings shatter into a million pieces as helicopters loose control and crash into the ground below. Pvt Sandler helps Ramirez out of the helicopter. As he's doing that planes erupt as they crash into the Capitol building just adding to the damages. "What the hells going' on?" I say. Still checking for surviving tangos. "Get off the street now! Go!" Sgt. Foley yells, as we make a left and head down that street. "This isn't good man!" I yell running, and praying to god that I don't get crushed by a helicopter. "Woah!" I say as a car erupts into flames from a falling helicopter. "Don't stop! Keep moving!" Sgt. Foley yells evading explosions. "Holy Shiiit!" I yell as an explosion knocks a tank towards me, I swiftly maneuver it and continue to an opened door. "Go go go!" Sgt Foley yells. Going to the same opened door. "What the hells going on?!" A Ranger yells running towards the door like the rest of us. "EMP!" I reply, as a burning motorcycle glides across the open rode towards me, I jump over it and recover quickly as we are very close towards the door. "Go go go!" Sgt Foley yells. Entering the building. As I enter the building a helicopter land at the entrance. Knocking all of us down. As we recover I freak out. "What the hell are we gonna do now, man? The Russians got us outnumbered, shit's falling from the sky. Were screwed man! We're totally-" Sgt. Foley cuts me off. "Shut up! Get a grip Corporal! Our weapons still work, which means we can still kick some ass!" He says. I stand there unable to speak. I cover my ears as more explosions occur outside of the shop. Then. It suddenly stops. All of the explosions stop. The only sounds that are left are screams of pain and agony, and the sound of fire cracking on all sorts of materials. "What the hell was that?!" Ginny says, taking some ammo from a fallen soldier. "Stay here." Sgt Foley says slowly leaving the shop. "You goin' out there? Are you nuts?" I say reloading my weapon after finding some ScarH ammo from a fallen soldier. "It's over. Come on, we still have a war to fight." Sgt. Foley says , and just like that. Me and 2 others follow behind him. Category:Call Of Duty Fanfictions Category:Army